


Wrong Place, Right Time

by BabyScope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Guns, Kidnapping, Other, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScope/pseuds/BabyScope
Summary: You accidentally stumble upon a dying man, only to be taken captive. The kind looking Sugawara is placed in charge of you, but can you really trust that smile?My entry for the Yagami Yato Fanfic Event for August 2020. Discord @BlakelyIsBored#7475
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Yagami Yato FanFic Event: August 2020





	Wrong Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Has mild depictions of violence. Blood is only there briefly in the beginning. As much as this is Mafia I tried to limit how crazy I went with the story and tried to focus on things outside of the gritty. There are guns briefly.
> 
> This is the first thing I have written in a long time.... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was dark out, but these streets were always quiet. There was plenty of light and normally there were a lot of people around. Tonight was different. It was like everyone but you got the memo to stay the hell out of this area. But this street was the one you always travelled to get home from work, so you didn’t feel all that uncomfortable. 

Maybe there’s a new show on tonight and everyone is home? That was the only thought you gave it as you walked. Then you heard a sound. It was so quiet you could hear the quiet cough. Stopping under a street lamp you listened. Maybe you imagined it.

Then, as you began walking again, you heard the cough again. It sounded more muffled than before, as if they were trying to keep quiet. 

“Um…. excuse me?” You called out into the small space between the two buildings that you were near. The silence was deafening, but you couldn’t let it go. There was someone, or something there that might need help. 

“Hello….?” Against the tiny voice in your head telling you to just walk away, you advance. Taking in a slow breath you moved slowly, then suddenly you felt something grab your ankle and you were off of your feet. Hitting the ground with a loud thud you gasped for air, grabbing your throat as your vision blurred. By the time you regained all of your senses and the ringing in your ear died down you saw a gleam of metal in your face.

Before you could register fully that there was a real gun in your face, it clattered to the ground and more coughing. Instinct kicked in, but it wasn’t the one that was smart and told you to run. 

No, no no… why would it be that one? Instead it was the one hearing someone suffering and wanting to help. It was a little difficult to see his face but you could see the pain.

“Ambulance… ambulance amb--”

“No.” It was pained, quiet, but it was an *order*. “No…”

Oh, boy… what did you get yourself into? 

“You’re clearly--”

“No… cops…” There was pain in his voice but he also sounded… mad. No, not mad. Annoyed? It was almost like you were bothering him. There was blood, you knew there was, and he had the balls to act like you were intruding.

“Look here--” Click. Ice water ran through your veins. Another gun? Where the hell did it come from?!

Mister Congeniality wasn’t holding it. Behind you--

Just as you were about to spin around you instead heard a sharp crack and a sharp pain, then nothing.

\-------

“Hah!!? Tsukishima!!! Not only do you get shot but you gotta go cause more trouble and be found?!” Tanaka was pissed and screaming in the middle of an abandoned street that could definitely carry his voice. 

“Shut up!” Sugawara landed a sharp punch to Tanaka’s spleen, immediately shutting him up. Leaning down he carefully touched your neck. A heartbeat. Good, he didn’t hit you too hard. Looking back up at Tanaka he gave a friendly smile. The kind that he used when he was giving an order that couldn’t be ignored, less you wanted to deal with Daichi.

“Suga wai--”

“Load them in the car please.” That’s an order.

Tanaka rubbed his side a couple of more times before sighing and walking over. Picking you up carefully he headed back to the car once he made sure none of your stuff was left behind. Sugawara turned his attention back to Tsukishima. He was losing blood and was about to lose consciousness. 

“Okay come on, we’ll get you fixed up. Kiyoko is in the second car. Let’s get you up.” Sugawara moved carefully, hooking Tsukishima’s arm over his shoulders. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but the shorter male was able to get Tsukishima in the van and lying down. It was helpful having a doctor who didn’t spill secrets on their payroll. Shutting the van door he sighed and bowed his head. 

“Playing dirty again…. Oikawa….”

\--------

When you woke up, you were in a place that you didn’t recognize. It was bright as a summer’s day but there was no way you were out that for that long

“How is your head feeling?” The voice was quiet, almost kind, but there was something off about it. 

“Where--”

“I hit your head pretty hard. Sorry about that.” At least let me finish answering your question! “Oh… sorry, your head.”

“It hurts.” You felt no need to be nice, even if his tone was soft, he wasn’t being nice, so why would you? Up to this point you decided to look toward the voice, and your breath caught. Grey hair, hazel eyes. He looked kind.. Not at all like a person who would knock out a complete and total stranger. He didn’t even look like someone who would hurt anyone, honestly.

“Sorry again. I didn’t know who I was dealing with and my friend was in danger.” He smiled and while his tone was friendly, something was off about that smile. It lacked warmth, actual emotion. Almost like he’d been trained to now show any real emotion. He looked kind, but he was dangerous.

Instinctively you drew back, and it was obvious that he caught it, as his smile widened.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You already hurt me once, why should I believe that!?” Why did you have to get mouthy when you were nervous? It was almost as bad as smiling when under pressure.

“Ah? Don’t believe me? Well… I can’t really blame you. I am the reason you’re here. And I really am sorry about that.” Was that a lie? You couldn’t tell. His smile was messing with your head. Whenever you dealt with a scary guy before, which arguably was maybe once, they looked scary. This man… he looked kind.

“Are you thirsty?”

“No.”

“No? You were unconscious for a little over a day. Don’t worry, a doctor looked over you.” A whole day?! Your family must be so worried. “Oh, don’t worry. We called your mother. She was very sweet when we explained that you were staying with your best friend.” He smiled again… that smile.

“I’m no-- How did you get a hold of her!?”

“Oh, I took your phone so I could let them know.” Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the familiar case. But only the case. It was empty.

“Where’s my phone?!”

“Being looked over. We have to make sure you weren’t there because you were told to be. You understand right?”

“Understand?! How am I supposed to understand any of this? I’m in a place I don’t know, around people I don’t know, completely defenseless and terrified!” He looked thoughtful and that facade broke, every so slightly. He almost looked… sad.

“I know, and I really am sorry.” Walking over he moved slowly as if he was trying to make sure not to startle a caged lion. You backed up, but not as much as you should have. As scared as you were, you really were beginning to believe that he didn’t mean you harm. 

“Unfortunately, you saw something that you really shouldn’t have… so it’s up to me to decide what to do with you. So… should I just… kill you?” He smiled, but it almost immediately disappeared. The look on your face said it all. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I was just making a joke. You don’t have to worry about that.” He gave another smile as if to try and reassure you, but you slid just a bit further away just in case.

“How do I prove that I won’t kill you… hmmm…” He closed his eyes and brought his hand to his chin, cradling it in thought. It was as if he was trying to decide what to do for dinner, not with you. As if this situation didn’t have a very obvious threat to your life. 

\----------------

“Oikawa! We have a problem.”

“Iwa-chan~ You came to see me. Stop frowning, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Hajime felt that typical urge to hit the man in front of him bubbling up. So much so that his fingers twitched, ready and wanting to curl into a fist. But this was too important.

“Kunimi couldn’t finish the job. Some... civilian showed up. Tsukishima is still breathing and is safe.” The smile fell instantly from Oikawa’s face and he stood up. 

“Do we have a picture?” 

“Of course. I’ll send it to you.” The agitation and stress was now clear on Oikawa’s face. If Tsukishima was alive it meant he could still talk. Running a finger through his hair he slowly forced himself to sit back down.

“Did they see anything?”

“That’s the problem, we don’t know.” Iwaizumi’s face was tight and agitated.

“Where are they?”

“With Karasuno.”

“Shit…” There was a long pause, silence that hung thick between them as Oikawa’s mind worked. Not only was Tsukishima alive, but now there was someone who could have seen or heard something that they shouldn’t. “We need to get them.”

“I know. But how?”

“... Leave that to me.”

\-------------------

A sharp knock came at the door, making you jump out of your skin, your shoulders crowding your ears as you stared intently at it. 

“Come in.” Suga didn’t move from his seat on the bed and when the door opened your heart jumped up to your throat. The man who walked in was big, and terrifying. You didn’t, until this moment, think that so much person could fit into a space and just overwhelm it. Sliding closer to the calmer figure on instinct Sugawara looked over at you and gave a smile before standing up, easily and naturally placing himself in between the both of you. “Asahi, you brought the food for me. Thank you.”

“No… problem.” The voice was deep but it seemed almost confused and incredibly shy. Still you didn’t dare look or move. Fuck, you barely dared to breathe at this point. Their voices dropped from a conversational volume to whispers and you did your best to hear over the sound of your own heartbeat but you couldn’t make it out.

After a couple of minutes the big guy left and Suga turned back to you with a warm smile. It didn’t falter, but the look in his eyes changed slightly. He watched for a moment before walking over with the tray, setting it down on the nightstand before moving back to his seat. Realizing how close your quivering placed you to him you immediately back up to get some space.

“He scared you a little huh? He’s really sweet though he looks scary. Though… you have no real reason to believe me.” Sugawara hummed before looking back over at you. “Well in my attempt to help you calm down how about you eat and then get some sleep?”

You could feel the expression of confusion wash over your face as he stood up and left the room after saying a fast good night. He was really going to leave you alone like that? Then again, what were you going to do? Escape? Sliding off of the bed you peered out of the window. You were high up, and had no idea where this street was. It wasn’t like you were a threat. Trying to jump would get you killed, trying to run would get you tangled up with who knew was out there. And guilty people ran. You had to keep your head as low as your temper would allow for now.

After eating as much as you could manage and finishing off the water you were given you reluctantly climbed into the bed and fell asleep. Maybe when you woke up this would all have been a dream.

\---

It wasn’t a dream. You knew it wasn’t a dream because the first thing you heard when you woke up was glass breaking. More specifically it was what woke you up. Letting out a scream you tried to focus your eyes but before you could your eyes and mouth were covered. You could hear people running toward the room but fucking spiderman here had you out of the window and somehow not plummeting toward the earth at a deadly speed. Before you were at the bottom, what you were assuming was the rope snapped.

Screaming you see your life flash before your eyes. But it wasn’t the happy things. It was all of the things you missed. It was all of the times you declined a date, didn’t hang out with your friends. You were alive, but in that brief moment you realized that what you’d been doing hadn’t been living, and the realization pained you.

You didn’t linger on it for much longer because you landed, and it hurt, but it wasn’t ground you landed on. Before you could react your head was grabbed, a hand cupping your ear as it pushed it into his chest, guarding your other ear with his chest. There were a flurry of popping noises. They were loud, but they didn’t hurt your ears too badly. You stayed, panicked and quiet until the noises stopped. Then there was talking and the hand moved. Light came flooding back as the bag was removed from your eyes and you blinked, trying to focus.

“Are you okay?” The warm calm voice was right in your ear and your head snapped up, staring straight into Sugawara’s eyes. You landed on him.

“Yeah! Oh god I’m so sorry I landed on you! I know I’m not that li-”

“That was nothing. You’re light as a feather.” He gave a smile but he looked like he was in pain. Hopefully nothing was broken. 

“Suga. Take them to your house. They have a target on their head. Make sure that you’re not followed.” A brunette spoke sharply and without question people moved. In a flash you were whisked into a car with tinted windows and you were driving off toward the mountains.

\-----

“Are… are you sure that you’re not hurt?” You asked multiple times over the drive and each time he kindly reassured you. Following him into the house you looked around. Running wasn’t an option before, it definitely wasn’t now. You had no idea what was happening and this all still felt surreal. It hadn’t quite caught up with you yet.

“Yes. I’m okay. Look.” Turning his back to you he lifted his shirt to show you that while he had a scratch or two, there were no fresh wounds. Old ones though, were another story. You couldn’t look long enough to see just how many old scars, or even bullet holes there were. His shirt was down in a moment and he headed inside.

“Okay….”

“Just make yourself as comfortable as you can. You’re safe here. I’ll protect you.”

“Okay.” It was all you could muster.

“Oh..” A look of surprise crossed over his face and he turned to you, your eyes drawn to the beauty mark under his eye as he smiled at you. “I’m Koushi. Koushi Sugawara. My friends call me Suga. What’s your name?”

“You have my phone… you already know my name.” You were a little agitated but immediately you went quiet. You didn’t have it in you to fight. It was almost like he could tell because his voice dropped slightly as if to try and soothe you.

“You’re right. But how about I just call you Sugar for now?” It was really a question and you were too tired to care. “Come on, I’ll bring you to the room you’ll stay in.

\-----

The fifth day you were there, the situation finally caught up to you. You went to bed snippy and woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Tears were rolling down your face as reality, how much danger you were in, how isolated you were, really started to hit you.

You were so distraught you hadn’t even realized that Suga had come into the room like a bullet. At first he thought there might be a threat but when he saw you he immediately relaxed. Removing his gun from his sweatpants and he set it on the nightstand and and he carefully climbed onto the bed.

“Sugar… come here…” Wrapping his arms around you, you couldn’t help but lean into him. His warmth, his smell, his everything had become so comforting that it helped you feel safe even though you were completely out of your element, out of control, and surrounded by danger. “I know…. I know you’re scared… I’m really sorry that you’re in this situation.”

He stayed quiet for a while, just rubbing your back, letting you cry. He could feel how badly you were hurting and he felt guilty. He dragged you into this, but if he hadn’t at the same time, you could be dead right now. Letting out a slow breath he let it out. Grabbing one of your hands carefully he placed it on his chest.

“Feel my heartbeat? Okay… now when I breathe in you do it too okay?” He started to breathe deep, calmly coaching you to breathe deeply. After a few minutes you could feel your heartbeat returning to normal. Soon your breath was slow and even, only with a few shaky hiccups here and there. Once he was sure you’d be okay he headed to the bathroom and came back with a damp warm washcloth. Carefully wiping your face he studied you, worried. And unlike when you first met, the emotion was there and real. That realization hit you like a truck.

Leaning in on pure instinct you kissed him as he moved the cloth away from your face, and you heard his breath catch. For a few seconds you didn’t know what was going to happen, and then he leaned back into you. Moving his hands he cradled your back softly, giving a small amount of pressure to let you know without words he wanted you to stay right there, and he kissed you back. Time seemed to stop as his mouth moved against yours, soft breaths and tiny noises coming from both of you. 

And then his breath shuddered. You could feel that sound go straight between your legs. And your hands started to move. Once they touched his chest his own hands moved and he carefully grabbed yours and moved them away. The kisses got shorter and less intimate and intense before he finally pulled back. His pupils were dilated but his expression said one word: no.

“It’s late, and you’ve been through a lot.” Leaning forward he lightly rested his head on yours and closed his eyes. His body was tight, almost humming with the energy, and just one glance as his sweatpants let you know it was not that he wasn’t interested. He was just taking your state into consideration. “You need to rest Sugar… I can’t…”

“I know… It’s okay. And… thank you.” Suga’s willingness to stop even though he wanted it was a bigger turn on than anything you had ever experienced in your entire life. It hit a part of you that you didn’t even know existed. He was doing this. For you. “But… can you at least sleep in here tonight?”

That smile. Sure he’d smiled plenty before, but not like this. Not like… it felt like the whole room lit up. His eyes closed and he flashed teeth. It was the sweetest god damn smile that could have melted ice.

“Yes sugar, I can stay here tonight.” Moving so he could tuck you into the covers he slid behind you carefully, wrapping you protectively in his arms before he closed his eyes. He was being careful to keep your hips apart and while a small part of you was disappointed you were glad. And it didn’t take much longer for you to fall asleep, feeling safe for the first time in what felt like forever.

\------

Days passed, then weeks, and every night Suga was sleeping in the room with you. Most of the time when you woke up he was already gone, having left a note for you and breakfast. If he wasn’t home by the time you went to bed he’d wake you up to let you know he was there. It was beginning to feel like home. 

You began to not worry, you’d be able to talk to your mother on the condition you didn’t say anything about what was happening, and life felt right. 

Today he wasn’t home before you went to bed again. But when he woke you up this time it was different.

“What time is it…?” You asked groggily, moving a hand to try and grab a clock to look at.

“It’s a bit late. Don’t worry about it.” Your eyes were still closed, but the second that you felt something warm touch your lips, you were wide awake, and your eyes were wide open.

“Suga--”

“Sugar… let me touch you…please...” His face was flushed, you could tell from the small amount of light reflecting off of his face. You couldn’t read the expression he had, but you couldn’t say no. And you didn’t want to. Giving a small nod in consent was all it took before his mouth was on yours again.

It was different than before. There was purpose and need behind that kiss that you felt between your legs, causing them to squeeze together. You could feel your cheeks burning as your arms wrapped around his neck, his tongue teasing the seam of your lips until you let it past, his tongue immediately dominating and tasting every inch of your mouth.

The shaky breaths. There they were. You could feel the pressure between your legs with those alone. How could a man sound so sexy by just breathing? 

You could feel how sensitive your skin was becoming, the slight air movements hitting your skin and making you shiver. And then he moved. Throwing one of his knees over your body he straddled your hips before finally breaking the kiss.

“Let me touch you… I need…” Sentences were not currently Suga’s strong point. It felt like he was trying to talk to you about something important but the need to touch you was too strong and it kept pulling him back. Your sleep shirt was moved up and out of the way, disappearing somewhere in the room. Leaning in he lightly brushed his nose over your collarbone, his breath tickling you, causing a small moan to escape. Then Suga made his own noise and his tongue slid over one of your nipples. Immediately your body jerked, almost as if it was trying to get away but his hands moved fast, pinning your arms to the bed to restrict your movement as he began to tease the sensitive nipples. He took his time, exploring what you responded to best and what you didn’t seem to like. Once he finished his research he turned his head, immediately teasing the other one. The throbbing between your legs was almost torture but you couldn’t do anything. When he pulled back he licked his lips and looked up at your face. 

No words, no warning, he was prying your legs apart and your shorts off of them. Gripping your knees to hold them open his head disappeared between your legs, and the second his tongue touched you, you saw sparks and an orgasm shot through you, your legs fighting to close but he was strong and kept them wide open, making sure that you were nice and wet, teasing and tasting you as you rode out the pleasure.

“Shit… I can’t wait…” His voice was strained, coming out more like a growl than actual words, and the sound was heavenly. Panting hard you started to move to help him strip but he immediately pushed you back down. “No, just watch.” You did, and boy was it worth it. There was muscles for days, flexing and relaxing with each of his movements as his shirt met the floor. While he told you not to move, you couldn’t stop yourself from pushing yourself up on your elbows to watch his pants come undone. And you could tell that he noticed. The pace he had before almost immediately slowed as if to give you a show.

It was one hell of a show. Though, once the pants were pushed down he didn’t keep himself slow anymore. His cock was rock hard and your body squeezed on nothing in anticipation. How he looked completely naked and lightly illuminated should be illegal. A small thud of his pants hitting the floor seemed to echo through the room before Suga lightly grabbed your knees and tugged you toward him.

“You okay?” He was making sure that you were still okay with this. How could one man be this considerate and hot?!

“I’m okay.” 

“Okay. Tell me if that changes.” And then you felt that pressure. Immediately your whole body froze and you stopped breathing, and the sensation of being filled was like nothing you’d ever felt before. Suga groaned lowly but you couldn’t focus. The sensations were too overwhelming. Carefully you reached out and touched his lower stomach, asking without words for him to hold still. By some miracle he seemed to understand and he stopped moving. His breathing was heavy, and ragged, and his muscles were taught with the self control it was taking to not move, but he waited.

Once your breath caught and you were finally able to focus again you moved your hand and Suga immediately moved, knowing that meant it was okay. How he knew you had no idea, but you weren’t complaining. Pleasure immediately consumed every part of your being. Your hands clawed at the sheets as his hips slapped against you, your body moving into his on instinct. As you started to move yourself to sit to get better leverage he immediately moved in, pinning you under him to the bed, his mouth on yours, muffling both of your moans and heavy breaths. His hands lightly slid up from your sides up your arms to your wrists, pinning them down to the bed.

“Fuck… fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Pulling away from the kiss a stream of swears poured from his mouth, moaning as he tried to catch his breath. You were pinned but your hips ground up into his as much as they could. Moving his hands fast he pinned both of your hands under one hand as the other moved to the bed, holding his weight up above you so he didn’t crush you.

The thrusts were getting harder, deeper, and you could feel it. 

“I’m gonna cu-.... Cum!” 

“Me too… fuck me too! I-” Making a strangled noise he moved carefully, his whole body jerking and then tensing up as his muscles strained and twitched, your own release coming just moments before his. “Cumming…. fuck…Sugar....!”

Silence loomed over you and Suga, both of you struggling for air and trying to regain the ability to think. As your heart started to calm down you heard a giggle escaping you, euphoria from your release hitting you hard. At first Suga looked confused but then his expression changed and he let out a laugh, leaning in and resting his forehead against yours.

“You know, I think I’m falling for you Sugar.”

“Suga--”

“Koushi… you can call me Koshi.” You blinked in surprise, your already red face feeling even warmer when he spoke, heat blooming in your own chest.

“Koushi…. I think I’m falling for you too.”

There it was…

That smile. You felt your heart fluttering with excitement from just that look.

“So… are you okay?” While you were far from complaining, but it was incredibly out of the character you were used to for him to just take. Especially because of the way his brain kept trying to override the instinct. His smile faltered and he let out a soft breath. Leaning in he lightly pressed his cheek against yours before kissing along your shoulder, his hips rolling as he pushed into you again.

“Not right now… tomorrow… let me just make you feel good.”

It was going to be one hell of a night. All the dangers, the worries… they could wait until tomorrow. Your life might be in the balance, but here, now, you knew you were safe. That was all that mattered.


End file.
